


I'm Right Here... Dumbass

by Stacysmash



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background kurodai - Freeform, sequel fic, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Everyone knows that sometime after your sixteenth birthday, the dreams begin. They aren’t exactly dreams, more like jumps in time to give you a snapshot of your future, a blurry vision of your soulmate and your life together. They occur in no particular order and only give a few minutes at the most, so it doesn’t give away too much. As time ticks down to the moment you meet your soulmate, they start lessening until they finally stop. If you've already met your soulmate by the time you're sixteen, the dreams stop when you realize it's them.Sequel toI Love You...Nice to Meet you, recommend reading it first!





	I'm Right Here... Dumbass

_Tora recognized the soulmate dream immediately, his vision masked with some sort of veil. His future self lumbered into the room, a bear-like yawn bursting through his lips as he ran a hand through his mohawk and balanced a coffee mug in the other hand. He set the mug down on the nightstand next to the bed and chuckled at the massive lump on top of the bed. Resting his knees on the mattress, he reached out and rubbed his hand across the mound of blankets, feeling the vibration of a groan underneath his palm._

_“Come on, it’s getting late.” Another groan answered him, but this time it sounded more like a growl. Tora laughed louder as he hopped on top of the mound, allowing his entire body weight to flatten the lump into the mattress. “Get up, Baby, or you’re gonna get tortured!”_

_“I’m already being tortured, you barbarian,” The muffled voice spat back at him, and the body underneath him wiggled to get free._

_“If I was torturing you, would I have brought you coffee?”_

_The body stopped struggling, and he could hear a light humph underneath it. Tora could feel his lips spreading in a triumphant grin as he slid off his soulmate and began to pick up the blanket. There was an ominous vibe to the situation, and Tora wanted to scream at his future self, telling him that it was a trap. It was just like the movies when the main character peeks under the bed and is snatched under by the monster. But he had no control over his future self and as he lifted the blanket higher, an arm shot out and wrapped around his neck, yanking him underneath the blanket with a yelp._

_His vision was entirely masked under the cover, but he could hear a light snicker near him and nimble fingers feeling around his chest. He could feel his pulse quicken at the touch, his energy rising as he wiggled further underneath to seek out his amused soulmate. His lips somehow found skin, he thought perhaps it was a shoulder, but his older self couldn’t care less as he smacked noisy kisses anywhere he could._

_“Tora, stop,” A voice whispered in the dark, followed by soft laughter as Tora’s mouth traveled up a slender neck. He couldn’t believe his luck, ending up with such a lovely person. He had always figured people like that were way out of his league, and though his soulmate frequently seemed irritated with him, his future self usually knew how to smooth things over until his soulmate was like a purring kitten in his lap._

_Soon the sweet playfulness began to take another turn, as it often did in his soulmate dreams, and Tora wished he could give his future a little privacy, feeling embarrassed over the salacious moans he was pulling out of his soulmate. He could feel her skin under his palm as he ran it over her back and he couldn’t believe how perfectly she fit in his arms. Tora mentally gasped when his hands traveled around her waist and onto her stomach, slowly moving upward. For some reason, none of his dreams up to that point revealed her breasts, either by sight or touch. It was finally his moment and he prayed the dream wouldn’t end before his palms reached that point on her chest._

_Her voice sounded so sweet as he nuzzled into her ear, gently grazing his lips across the outer shell. She whined as his hands finally reached her chest, whispering sensual encouragements but Tora heard none of it as he focused on the skin under his palm. He wasn’t disappointed, only surprised that his soulmate had an extremely flat chest. His older self certainly didn’t mind as he ran his thumb gently over the nipple while his other hand slid down below his soulmate’s back._

_“Mm, Tora?”_

_“Yeah, Babe?”_

_“Do you think… do you think you could put your mouth on it?”_

_“Hmm, not like you to be in the mood for that.”_

_“Never mind,” His soulmate huffed and tried shoving him away though there was hardly any strength behind it and his older self just chuckled and snatched the hand away, but not before planting a light kiss against it._

_“Too late. You put the idea in my head and now I won’t rest till I have you coming in my mouth.”_

_“Gross.”_

_Tora was starting to have a funny feeling about the whole thing. Little aspects of their relationship were beginning to fit together, like pieces of a puzzle he didn’t even know were missing. The entire dream was blurring white, ending before he had a chance to come to terms with it. But the last thing he felt was his hand wrapping around an erect penis that wasn’t his own._

 

When Tora woke up, he remained still with his eyes pinned to the ceiling. Was he just imagining it? It felt real, his hand was still burning from his partner’s hot skin from where he held it in his palm. The fact that his soulmate could be a man wasn’t repulsive, however, just confusing. He had never even considered it, but he needed to come to terms with it fast.

He forced out a long breath and curled his fingers through his hair. His mind flipped through every memory of his soulmate dreams he could conjure, picking out little clues of his soulmate’s gender that he had completely missed. It was easy to miss though. Most guys he knew were big and rough, like himself. His soulmate was spunky but had a finesse about them. They never wasted any movement and their body was slender and gorgeous.

Tora flipped over on his stomach and reached for his phone. It was still too early to be up on a Saturday, but he couldn’t help opening it up and sending a text to Fukunaga and Kenma. He considered texting one of his senpais, especially since they had already met their soulmates and had some experience. Not only that, but Kuroo and Yaku both had male soulmates. But there was something intimate about soulmates, and Fukunaga and Kenma were currently his best friends. He knew they would be honest with him about it.

**Kenma:** _What is it_

**Tora:** _Why are you awake_

**Kenma:** _If you’re surprised, why did you even text me_

**Tora:** _Sorry, I just couldn’t sleep_

**Kenma:** _What happened_

**Tora:** _Had another soulmate dream…_

He was confused when it took Kenma a couple minutes to reply. He wondered if perhaps he’d dozed off, but he shook that idea away immediately. This was Kenma. He probably didn’t even go to bed last night, spending the whole time playing video games.

**Kenma:** _And?_

Tora’s heart pounded, his nerves coiling up in his stomach until he started to feel sick. Was this something he wanted to say over text? Maybe it would be easier over text, but he felt the need to talk it out, even if it was over the phone.

**Tora:** _Can I call you?_

**Kenma:** _Fine_

Tora exhaled as he pressed down on Kenma’s number and held the phone up to his ear. He shuffled in his bed as he listened to the ringing, fixing the pillows behind him and ended up yanking on in front of him to grapple onto for comfort.

“Why couldn’t this be said over text?” Kenma’s voice scolded his ear. Though his tone was irritated, it gave Tora a strange sort of comfort.

“Sorry Ken, it’s just… I figured something out and I needed to talk to someone about it.”

“And you chose me?”

“Well, I texted Fukunaga too but he’s probably still asleep.”

“Oh.” There was a slight sigh over the line and then Kenma cleared his throat. “So, get on with it. What happened?”

“Well, we were fooling around in bed…” Tora began, ignoring the slight groan from the other, “And I realized something.”

“What did you realize?”

“I think… I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think my soulmate’s a man.” There was a sharp intake of breath over the line and silence. Tora squeezed the pillow tighter and bit his lip, waiting in agony for Kenma to say something.

“Okay, how do you feel about that?”

“I’m just surprised really, I always assumed it would be a girl.”

“Are you disappointed?” Kenma asked, his voice so quiet Tora nearly didn’t hear it.

“No! Like I said, just blown away by it. I don’t think it’s gross or anything, how could I when my soulmate’s such a babe?!”

“Ugh, didn’t you just say they were a man?”

“So? Still a babe.” He heard a soft snort over the line and Tora’s whole body relaxed into the pillows. Pursing his lips, he played with the pillowcase between his fingers as he tried to get a little more out of Kenma. “What do you think about it?”

“What business is it of mine? It’s your soulmate.”

“I know! But you’re one of my best friends, I care about what you think.”

“I couldn’t care less what gender your soulmate is. It’s how you treat each other that matters.”

Tora was stunned for a moment. Even though he called Kenma for a little insight, he hadn’t expected him to be so honest. He opened his mouth to respond but was at a loss for any words. At last, Kenma sighed and Tora could hear his game pausing in the background.

“Listen, my neck is killing me from holding my phone up to my ear with my shoulder. If you still want to talk you might as well come over.”

“Right now?!”

“Yeah, we’re awake, aren’t we? My parents don’t care, Kuroo sneaks in all the time to play if he can’t sleep.”

A strange emotion gripped into Tora’s stomach, a dark and uncomfortable feeling. It was almost as if he was jealous that Kuroo was so close to Kenma and his family that he can just walk into their house like he belongs there. But something like that shouldn’t bother him at all, right? Kuroo has his soulmate and he and Kenma are just friends. Even if they weren’t, it had nothing to do with him, so what was he getting so worked up about?

“Tora!”

“Huh, what?”

“Did you seriously fall asleep? I called you several times.”

“No, sorry, I just got distracted.”

“Whatever, are you coming over or not?”

“Yeah! I’ll be right there.”

“Good, text me when you get here, and I’ll come down to open the door for you.”

Twenty minutes later and Tora was bouncing on his toes outside of Kenma’s front door. His breath curled up like steam in front of his face, the air just chilly enough that he shivered in his Nekoma hoodie. The door opened quietly, revealing Kenma in an identical hoodie with bloodshot eyes to match.

“Have you slept at all?” Tora laughed, earning a sharp glare from Kenma.

“Shh, stay quiet until we get to my room. And yes, I slept a couple of hours.”

Tora snorted and slipped inside, shuffling out of his shoes. He followed Kenma up the staircase to his room, familiar with the layout from the several times he and Fukunaga had come over to study. As Kenma shut the door behind them, Tora was suddenly overwhelmed that he was alone with Kenma in the intimacy of his room. Kenma didn’t seem to feel the same as he shoved Tora further in and plopped onto his bed. He reached over on his nightstand and grabbed two controllers, barely giving Tora enough time to react before tossing one at him.

“Come on, make yourself useful.”

Tora snickered and sat down on the floor in front of the bed, leaning back against it. For a while, they hardly said anything, and Tora quickly realized it was exactly what he needed. His soulmate was his soulmate, whoever he was, and they would fit together as they were meant to as easy as breathing. All his ridiculous worries faded with every swing of his character’s ax smashing demons and monsters. Whatever he didn’t kill he knew Kenma would annihilate, wielding his magic as if he was some old wizard with the wisdom of ages in his brain.

When he first met his friend during their first year, he thought Kenma was lazy with no passion. He stole a glance up at Kenma on the bed, leaning forward with eyes so intense he thought lasers would shoot out of them. He snickered and Kenma’s eyes flickered to him instead before flicking back to his screen.

“What’s so funny?”

“You,” Tora responded, turning back to the screen before his character was killed by a mob.

“And I’m funny why?”

“You just are, but I like ya like that.”

Kenma clicked his tongue and kicked one of his legs into Tora’s arm. Tora slipped his arm around it quick, getting his fingers back onto the controller before trying to tug Kenma off the bed. There was a screech and suddenly there were arms and legs everywhere, pummeling him until he finally released Kenma’s leg.

“Stop laughing! You’re going to wake up my parents,” Kenma hissed as he scrambled back up and huffed. Tora took several deep breaths and whisked a stray tear from his eye. By that point he had given up on his character and gazed up at Kenma, a few more chuckles bursting out when he saw the state of Kenma’s hair.

“Wow, that’s a cute look on you, Ken. You should never brush it.”

Kenma tore his eyes away from the screen to gape at him. Slowly a flush blossomed across his cheeks and like a tractor beam it had Tora’s hand reaching up to touch it. Kenma’s eyes widened and his right leg hooked around Tora’s neck and closed over it.

“What are you doing?!”

“Your cheek was red, I wanted to touch it,” Tora wheezed back, gripping Kenma’s leg to try to loosen it.

“Well, don’t!”

“Fine, can I breathe?”

The leg released and Tora fell to the floor, gasping for air. When his vision finally cleared, he rolled onto his back to see Kenma peering at him, two bright amber eyes blinking just beyond the mattress with wisps of hair falling on either side. This time he resisted the impulse to reach up and touch, instead letting his mind wander between how silky Kenma’s hair must be and what gemstone his eyes remind him of.

“Are you okay?” Kenma finally asked, his mouth still hidden as he tilted his head slightly.

“I’m alright. Your twiggy legs couldn’t do too much damage.”

Kenma’s eyebrows pinched together as Tora’s lips curled up in a smirk. There was no telling what violence Kenma would do next and Tora wondered why he could never resist inciting it. He knew from experience never to make fun of Yaku’s height or he’ll get a foot up his ass. There was no teasing Kuroo about anything either, his senpai could tease circles around him. But Kenma was too fun. What started out as a fight to the death changed over the years into something so rehearsed, it was a comfort to fall into.

The door to Kenma’s room opened and they both jerked in surprise. Kenma’s mother froze in the doorway, blinking at the body lounging on Kenma’s floor until a wide grin spread on her face.

“Taketora-kun! I didn’t expect to find you here.”

“I’m so sorry, Kozume-san. I didn’t mean to be so rowdy,” Tora said as he staggered to his feet, giving several bows as he did so. Kozume-san laughed and waved him off.

“Nonsense! If there’s anything Kenma needs, it’s rowdiness.”

“I don’t need that at all,” Kenma huffed, causing his mother to laugh harder.

“I’m glad I stopped in here before going downstairs, otherwise I wouldn’t have made enough breakfast!”

“Oh, you don’t have to—”

“Trust me, I’m thrilled to make breakfast for one of Kenma’s _friends_.”

Tora was a little confused as she grinned like a cat presenting a dead mouse to its owner, preening as Kenma looked at her as if she was a demon. And then the silent showdown was over, and Kozume-san was sauntering out the door, shutting it behind her.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing, she’s weird. Now we have to go back to the checkpoint, ugh.”

As much as Tora loved to tease Kenma, he knew when to back off if his life depended on it. He said nothing else and focused on the game, allowing Kenma’s inner rage to dissipate naturally as he killed things. They were able to reach the next checkpoint about the same time Kenma’s mother called them down for breakfast.

Tora loved Kenma’s parents. His mother was warm and relaxed, not to mention gorgeous. She shoved food in front of Tora as if he was starving and when he smelled the mouth-watering aromas, he felt like he was. His father also had a calm personality. Even though he reacted to things with calm logic, his father also exhibited an obvious affection for his family and asked Tora a thousand questions about school, volleyball, and Kenma.

The oddest thing about having breakfast with Kenma and his family was how they seemed to treat him like he was a part of it. He wondered if it was from all the years Kuroo had slipped in while his mother was at work and they were just used to adopting strays. Tora was hardly a stray; he had his own caring family and a crazy little sister in particular that he needed to keep an eye on. Even so, he relaxed around the Kozumes and talked to them about everything.

Everything, except his soulmate. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kenma’s parents, far from it. It was simply a more private issue that he felt better discussing it with just Kenma. His mother seemed to veer toward the subject several times, but she was always cautious not to pressure him, particularly when she earned a vicious glare from Kenma.

Tora had no clue why Kenma was being protective over him, but he felt a strange warmth blossom in his chest every time that he did. Tora always considered himself proud and manly. He never would have imagined he’d enjoy someone coming to his rescue, especially Kenma.

After one blatant question about Tora’s soulmate and Kenma hissing a response to his mother, Tora waited until Kenma’s parents were distracted and he leaned in close until his arm pressed against Kenma’s.

“Thanks, Ken,” He whispered into his ear. Kenma’s entire body stiffened and for a moment he didn’t respond until he bumped Tora a little with his shoulder.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“I don’t know, all of a sudden I’m not wanting to share so much about it.”

“Is it because he’s a guy? Because my parents wouldn’t care about that.”

“No, no, not because of that. It’s like… the more I find out about him, the more possessive I get. He’s mine, you know?”

Tora couldn’t see Kenma’s face, just the tip of his ear peeking from his hair as it turned red.

“Yeah, I know,” Kenma mumbled back, hiding his ear with his hand and pulled his hair over it. Tora craned his head around to see Kenma’s expression, but his friend was too elusive and turned the other way. With a shrug, Tora leaned back into his seat to see Kenma’s mother grinning at them from the other side of the table, her chin propped on her hands as her elbows rested on the table. Before she could say anything, Kenma jerked up from the table and grabbed hold of Tora’s shoulder.

“Thanks for breakfast, bye,” He said quickly and yanked Tora out of his seat and out of the room.

“Kenma! Your father and I are leaving soon for several hours! Have fun with Taketora-kun!” She sang out, her voice echoing throughout the house. Kenma didn’t answer, just clicking his tongue.

“Thanks for breakfast, Kozume-san!” Tora shouted over his shoulder and grunted as Kenma dragged him up the stairs. “Jeez, Ken, what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing, I just want to go to my room.”

“I have no clue why you don’t spend more time with your family. They’re awesome!”

“I spend plenty of time with them,” Kenma said, his tone less irritated than before. He paused at the top of the stairs and released Tora’s hoodie, turning to face him with his head tilted thoughtfully. “You really like my family?”

“Of course, what’s not to like? Your dad’s cool, your mom’s sweet and really beautiful!”

“Pfft, you would think that,” Kenma laughed and shuffled into his room. He stretched as meandered to his bed and let out a loud yawn. “I think I’m going to take a nap instead of play.”

“Oh… I can go home then, so you can rest.”

Kenma stopped with one knee on the mattress. He stayed like that while Tora hovered in the doorway, wondering what the other was thinking about. It would be proper for him to leave, allow Kenma to sleep while his parents are gone, yet his stomach twisted when he thought about going home. He wanted to stay.

At last, Kenma turned around, his gaze everywhere but Tora as a blush rose in his cheeks. “You know, you lost sleep too. I bet you could use a nap, why don’t you just stay?”

“Yeah! I mean, if you don’t mind. I can lay on the floor.”

“My bed is big enough for the both of us,” Kenma mumbled, hanging his head so his hair fell in front of his face. Tora felt his own face grow hot. Two guys sleeping in the same bed wasn’t often done outside of a relationship, but the idea didn’t make him uncomfortable. On the contrary, he really wanted to.

He gulped down his nerves and shut Kenma’s door behind him. Kenma was frozen in place, not even breathing as Tora approached him. Unsure of where is own daring was coming from, Tora reached his hand out and slipped it into Kenma’s hair and tucked it behind his ear. It was just as silky as he imagined it to be. He nestled his hand against Kenma’s scalding cheek and Kenma’s only response was his eyes widening and a quick intake of breath. Tora took a step closer and leaned in toward Kenma’s ear.

“Then, I’ll be in your care,” He whispered, not wanting to disturb the tension too much. He felt Kenma’s sigh against his wrist, a warm tickle that sent goosebumps across his skin. Slowly, Kenma gazed up at him with his calculating eyes, fierce and urgent as if it was searching for something. It passed after a moment and he shoved Tora away with a huff.

“Come on, Idiot.”

Tora couldn’t hold back his wide grin as he crawled in after Kenma. His friend faced the wall and stretched out, leaving hardly any room for Tora. It was obviously done on purpose and Tora snickered as he pinched Kenma’s thigh, earning himself an elbow in the nose. If Fukunaga had been in the room, he would have doused them with a bucket of water by then. The wrestling didn’t stop until the sheets were twisted around their body like a knot and they collapsed onto the mattress with heaving breaths.

“Why do you always tire me out?” Kenma panted as he stared at the ceiling.

“You need better stamina.”

“You think by now I’d have more of it, dealing with you.”

“What would you do without me?”

“Sleep, relax, I’d probably be far happier.”

Tora turned his head to glare at him but gaped at the soft smile on Kenma’s face. His hair was splayed out over the pillow and Tora’s chest clenched at how perfect he looked without anything blocking his face. He curled his fingers into the sheets to keep from reaching out, but he couldn’t resist watching him for a while.

When Tora failed to answer the jab, Kenma blinked and turned his head. He stared back at Tora for a while, an unreadable expression on his face. Even without smiling he was mesmerizing, and Tora was content to stare back until Kenma punched him for it. To his surprise, the smile slipped back onto Kenma’s lips.

“Will you be able to sleep with the room so bright? We can shut the curtains.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine if you will.”

“Good… Now sleep,” Kenma said as he reached out and ran his fingers down Tora’s face, closing his eyelids as he did so. Tora chuckled but kept them shut, wiggling around until he was comfortable. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Kenma’s gaze on him for a while before hearing a soft sigh.

He waded through the lingering thoughts swirling around in his head as he grew sleepy. It was amazing how he could spend the entire morning bickering with Kenma and feel like it was the best morning he'd had in the longest time. The last coherent thought in his mind before succumbing to sleep was how it had been hours since he had last thought of his soulmate.

 

Tora groaned and stretched across the mattress, unable to open his eyelids still heavy with sleep. As coherency leaked into his brain, he was vaguely aware of the strangeness of the bed he was lying in. He smacked his lips together, wincing at the dryness of his mouth. His entire back was soaked with sweat and he wondered for a moment if he fell asleep in a sauna.

His eyes flew open as two arms gripped tight around his waist. He craned his head up and immediately recognized the blonde and black locks spilling across his chest. He breathed out a relieved sigh and let his head fall back against the pillow, willing his heart to slow down.

After a few minutes, he couldn’t resist slipping his arm behind his head, so he could take another peek at Kenma sleeping on top of him. They weren’t even touching when they fell asleep and he was amazed Kenma could travel so far in his sleep. His back rose and fell with shallow breaths, each exhale sounding like a kitten’s purr. Tora chuckled and slipped his free hand into his hair.

 _Damn it’s so soft_ , he thought, letting the strands spill through his fingers only to stroke them once again. Kenma’s shoulders hunched and dropped as his whole body gave a stretch. He rubbed his face against the front of Tora’s hoodie until he settled back with a sigh. This time Tora could see his face clearly, relaxed and calm.

His chest gripped tightly, making it difficult to breathe. Over the past couple of years, Tora had dragged Kenma kicking and screaming into a friendship with him. He kept running forward without any thought to how deep he was getting, how much of his heart already belonged to Kenma. The ache in his chest, the squirm of his stomach, his heart transforming into a taiko drum whenever Kenma smiled. The clues were right there, and he missed it entirely. But staring down at Kenma’s cheek pressed against his chest, looking like some kind of angel, the weight of his feelings crashed down on Tora all at once and he was left with one single thought. He was in love with Kenma.

Slowly he laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling in horror. His trembling fingers slipped out of Kenma’s perfect hair and he rubbed them into his eyes. No matter what stupid shit he’s done in the past, nothing compared to this. How could he do that to Kenma? How could he do this to his soulmate?

It had been a perfect day so far, playing games with Kenma and hanging out with his family. Like an ass, he hadn’t thought of his soulmate the entire time and suddenly he’s in love with someone else. Tora groaned into his hands and shook his head. He really fucked up this time.

“Tora? Tora!” Kenma called, his hands pressing against the back of Tora’s and pulling them away from his face. Tora winced at Kenma’s concerned expression, his eyes wide and searching as they stared down at him. Why did he have to be so perfect?

“I’m so sorry Ken.”

“Sorry? For what? Did you have another soulmate dream already?”

“No, that’s not it. I realized something and I feel horrible about it.”

Kenma’s face pinched as if the statement had physically hurt him, but he said nothing as he waited for an explanation. Tora drew in a shuddering breath and cupped Kenma’s cheeks.

“Kenma… I’m in love with you.”

Kenma blinked in surprise, his mouth dropping open. That was clearly not what he expected him to say, so Tora waited for the truth to sink in as he licked his lips nervously. Kenma’s subtle expression changed several times over the next couple minutes, confusion with furrowed eyebrows, shyness with pink tickling his cheeks, suspicion as his eyes scoured over Tora.

“Okay, why is that horrible?”

“Because I’m cheating on my soulmate!”

All other emotions flew out of Kenma, replaced by a single force boiling behind his amber eyes: rage. “You idiot!” he yelled, sitting up on top of Tora and slamming his fists into his stomach, ribs, and chest.

“Why am I an idiot?!“

“Because you are! You are the stupidest, biggest idiot that’s ever walked on the face of the earth! Nobody pisses me off like you do, I don’t think it’s fair that I have to be stuck forever with a moron like you! Do you think you could have one intelligent thought in that thick skull of yours? Did you get hit in the face with too many volleyballs?”

Every insult was punctuated with a punch and Tora was trying hard to block each one but Kenma could be fast when he wanted to be. He tried grabbing Kenma’s fists, but he was too quick. Finally, Kenma snarled and gripped onto Tora’s hoodie, yanking him up to his face.

“I’m your soulmate, Dumbass!” He screeched and shoved Tora back onto the pillow with a huff. Tora gaped up at him, his words bouncing around in his head like a pinball machine. He stared at Kenma as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away from him, grumpiness flowing off him in waves. He was just as intimidating as he was adorable.

Like Tora, his skin was dappled in sweat and he was swimming in his oversized hoodie, but Tora suddenly realized what was underneath all that red fabric. A slender torso that felt just right under his groping fingers. He had stared at Kenma’s lips before, not even realizing how much he wanted to kiss them and now he knows that he’ll get to. Soon, if he plays his cards right.

Kenma was his soulmate. All thoughts of horror had dissipated, and all Tora could feel was elation. He didn’t think it was possible for his cheeks to stretch any wider, but his smile was defying all odds. It was natural when he slipped his hands onto Kenma’s waist, drawing Kenma’s hesitant gaze back down to him.

“Are you disappointed?” He asked Tora in a small voice.

“Are you kidding me?!” Tora sat up and wrapped his arms tight around Kenma, pulling him back down on the bed with him. He laughed as Kenma struggled without any real strength, his face as red as a tomato. “I’ve never been so happy in my life. You’re my soulmate. I love you and your mine, and it feels so right I can’t even handle it.”

“Yesterday you thought I was a girl.”

“Can I help it that you’re gorgeous? You’re prettier than any girl I ever met.”

“Ew, shut up. I’m not pretty.”

“Hell yes, you are! I never told you this, but your eyes are prettier than anyone’s, like two jewels I can’t remember the name of, but big and amber and they look like a light is on inside of them.”

“Wow, you should write poetry,” Kenma snickered into Tora’s shoulder.

“Maybe I will!”

“Please don’t.”

“And your hair, Kenma! In the future, you let the black come back and you grow it out. It looks so good and I can’t keep my hands off it, even now it’s hard to resist. You’re so fucking hot, Ken.”

“Ugh, _shut up_.”

Tora chuckled but didn’t say anything else. Instead, he gazed at Kenma nestled into him, gently slipping his hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear. He couldn’t believe it that he finally had his soulmate wrapped up in his arms, or that he was right in front of him the whole time. Tora frowned as he remembered the past year, how stupid he must have sounded as he raved about his future _wife_.

“What is it? Why do you suddenly look constipated?”

“I’m sorry, Ken. This whole time I kept talking about my soulmate as a girl and you _knew_.”

“Yeah… it’s been hard,” Kenma admitted with a sigh, “Knowing my soulmate was a complete idiot.”

Tora watched as Kenma’s sad face melted into a rotten grin. “You little turd,” He growled and rolled over on top of Kenma. He used his body weight to keep him pinned down and snatched Kenma’s flailing hands with his own. Pressing them into the pillow above Kenma’s head, they both stopped struggling as Tora gazed down at Kenma’s face underneath his. The desire to smother him with kisses was overpowering, but he knew better than to test Kenma’s limit. He purposely loosened his grip on Kenma’s hands to allow him some freedom but the other didn’t bother slipping them away.

They stayed like that for several minutes, looking at each other with new eyes as a million thoughts swirled in their heads. Tora wished he had removed his hoodie. It was too hot with how his body was pressed against Kenma’s. He was certain his face was flushed as red as his sweater, but if Kenma minded he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, Kenma licked lips and lifted his head from the pillow, closing the distance between them.

The kiss was feather-light, a tickle of sensitive skin and then Kenma was pulling back. Tora chased after him, but he kept the kisses tender as the melted together. He released Kenma’s hands and slid them down to cup his face, guiding it where he wanted. With his eyes closed, he could hear the light smack of their lips together and Kenma’s shuddering breath. Tora’s heart raced at recognizing a soft hum he had heard only in his dreams and now it was his. This was his reality and he no longer felt the ache of loneliness.

He sucked in a sharp breath as two cold hands slipped under his hoodie, fingers grazing up his abs. Kenma’s lips smiled against his own and the little shit began exploring as he pleased. Tora could feel his shirt dampening with sweat and as Kenma’s tongue was starting to play with his own, another wave of heat rushed over him.

He pulled back to catch his breath and glare down at his grinning soulmate. It wasn’t very intimidating, how could it when Kenma’s hair was damp with his sweat and his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were parted and red from all the kissing and his eyes were glimmering and his neck was exposed just waiting for Tora to—

“Are you just going to stare at me, or are we going to kiss some more?” Kenma snickered, digging his fingers in a little harder as they reached his chest. Tora hissed and smothered Kenma’s lips with his own. He slipped his hands into Kenma’s hoodie and under his shirt, groaning as they ran up the familiar length of Kenma’s slender body.

He’d seen Kenma naked before in the locker room, but he’d never paid enough attention to recognize it as the same body from his dreams. After all, the dreams were good about keeping certain parts hidden from sight, otherwise, he would have realized long ago that his soulmate wasn’t even a girl. To hell with whatever he thought. He was there now with Kenma writhing in his hands and he was all ready to combust.

“Ken, we should—shit, we should slow down,” He whispered between heated kisses as he tried pulling back from Kenma. A set of legs wrapped around his own to keep him put and Kenma’s hands traveled around to his back and gripped into his skin.

“Why?”

Tora craned his head up as far as he was able to and huffed out a laugh at the pout on Kenma’s face. “I just don’t want to push you too hard.”

“I think it’s obvious that I don’t want to stop,” Kenma replied dryly, even as his fingers scratched down his back and slipped below Tora’s waistband. Kenma cracked a grin when Tora flinched and let out a high-pitched squeak.

“A-Are you sure? Because I am getting _really_ excited.” To emphasize his point, Tora rolled his hips into him. Expecting Kenma to recoil, Tora was completely destroyed when Kenma moaned and threw his head back into the pillow, biting his lip hard. He was hard before but now he was _aching_. His muscles trembled to keep himself in check as he allowed Kenma to regain control and look at him again through hazy eyes.

“Tora, don’t you get it? I’ve had to wait for you to catch up, to watch you every day knowing you were my soulmate and you had no idea. You at least had your dreams, I only had one because that’s all I needed to know you were the one. And now you’re mine,” He said in almost a growl as he gripped his hands into Tora’s ass.

“Shit,” Tora hissed and plowed Kenma into the mattress. It was like a zap of electricity when Kenma’s possessiveness had flowed through his words and touch, and Tora was as riled up as he could possibly be.

They tugged their hoodies and shirts over their heads as quickly as they could, anxious to get their hands back on each other. Tora was conflicted on whether he wanted to hold Kenma as close as possible or leave some space, so he could see his soulmate properly. In the end, he couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around Kenma and pressing their bodies together as his lips pressed into his lovely neck.

Kenma fell limp in his arms as he allowed Tora to devour his throat, tipping his head back to give him all the access he needed. He whined as Tora grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, giving a moan himself when Kenma’s fingers gripped into his hair. While his mouth was busy, Tora splayed his fingers across Kenma’s back with one hand and slipped the other down into Kenma’s sweatpants. He worked the material down as he did so, slipping his hand between them to carefully lift the pants over the bulge. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on it, but he froze when Kenma whispered for him to stop.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Tora asked between heavy breaths. Kenma licked his lips and nodded.

“Yes, I just need something. Can you get it?”

“Where is it?”

“Just in my drawer, should be the only tube in there.”

Tora scrunched his face as he regretfully peeled his body off Kenma’s and reached into the drawer next to his bed. He fished around until his fingers grazed a tube and pulled it out.

“You have lube?”

“Duh, what do you use when you masturbate?”

“Kenma!”

“Come on, we’re partners now.”

“I, uh, used lotion usually.”

“Oh, this is way better,” Kenma said as if he was talking about a brand of pens rather than lubricant and snatched the tube out of Tora’s hands. He paused and tilted his head as he peered down the front of Tora’s exposed torso.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re still wearing pants,” Kenma grumbled, setting the lube down to use both hands as he reached down and tugged Tora’s pants down. He snickered at Tora’s yelp at being exposed but said nothing as he leaned back and squeezed some lube into the palm of his hands. While he rubbed hands together to warm it, Tora kicked his pants off all the way and slipped Kenma’s off as well. He settled back in his place and gasped as one of Kenma’s hands wrapped around his shaft.

“Come here,” Kenma cooed, a smirk playing on his lip. He lured Tora right in with his sultry gaze and they melted together with lazy kisses. Kenma guided their erections together and after a moment of fixing their positions, he encased them with both lubed hands and slipped them up and down. A groan ripped through Tora’s throat, the sensations roiling through him like a train bursting through a brick building.

He hovered his body over Kenma’s on trembling arms, sweat slipping across his skin and dripping into the mattress. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to keep control but Kenma’s hands were as skillful as always. He seemed to be using as much care with him as he did with a volleyball, and that thought nearly sent him spiraling out of control.

His eyes fluttered open and he focused on Kenma beneath him. He was a vision as he stared back at Tora, his face etched in concentration. His eyes were intense, and his hands didn’t stop moving over them both. He was working so hard Tora could already tell he was exhausted.

He moved his hands closer and cupped Kenma’s heated cheeks. Leaning in he kissed him deeply, luring Kenma’s lips wider as he slipped his tongue in. Tora relished the hum that passed through the kiss and how Kenma’s pumps lost their rhythm. He kept one hand nestled against Kenma’s face as he reached the other one down between them. His fingers gently pried Kenma’s hands away, allowing them to rest as his one hand took over. Kenma trembled beneath him as Tora wrapped his palm around Kenma’s shaft and curled his fingers over his own. Bits of unlived memories flashed in Tora’s mind of several sexual experiences they’ll have in the future, and his heart throbbed painfully when he realized this was their first one. The first of many.

Instead of pumping his hand like Kenma was, he rolled his hips up, so his cock rubbed against Kenma’s. His hand kept them both in place as he pressed his body down, driving Kenma into the mattress as he set a solid rhythm. Kenma’s gasps and whines were the sweetest music he ever heard, and he was greedy to hear more.

“Be as loud as you want, Ken. No one’s here but you and me.”

It was a stroke to his ego when the volume of Kenma’s voice did increase and his back shivered as Kenma’s fingers raked across his back. It felt like their bodies couldn’t be any closer, but he was deceived when Kenma’s legs hooked around his butt and squeezed. There was almost no room for his hand and soon Tora gave up holding on and pressed his palm into the mattress instead to give him extra support.

His other arm wrapped behind Kenma’s back to keep him stable and close. With nothing between them, Tora bucked his hips harder and allowed their slicked-up bodies to create the friction they needed. He sucked and nibbled against Kenma’s throat while his head was thrown back into the pillow. Tora wanted to soak in every detail of the moment, but his mind was growing hazy as he neared his climax. He was so close the sounds of Kenma’s voice and the slick of their bodies driving him crazy. It still wasn’t enough to push him over the edge and as Kenma buried his face in his mohawk and whispered _more_ , his brain switched off completely and his instincts took over.

He lifted his body up to hover over Kenma’s, seeing large amber eyes blinking at him in shock. Keeping one palm pressed into the mattress to support his weight, he grasped both their erections together again. He pumped his hand hard and fast, reducing Kenma into a writhing mess on the pillows. He was a vision, a lust demon sent to earth to drive Tora out of his mind. His jaw clenched when he reached his climax, his body tensing while he spilled out onto Kenma’s body. The sight of it was so sexy, he thought he burst again but realized it was Kenma reaching his own.

His limbs shook from exhaustion, but he remained hovered over Kenma. He watched Kenma’s chest rise and fall with deep breaths, his flushed skin painted with white. Such a sight should have been embarrassing but Tora couldn’t peel his eyes away. He felt like such an idiot not realizing before how sexy Kenma could be. Even in that state, it was hard for him to believe they had just fooled around. He wished they had done it sooner.

Kenma blinked his eyes and looked around him, his movements slow and heavy. His face scrunched up when he gazed at the mess all over him and glared up at Tora.

“You’re going to clean all this up.”

“Huh?”

“Come on. We can do it in the shower.”

“Shower? _Together?!_ ”

“Are you an idiot? We just gave each other hand jobs and your cum is all over me, now you’re getting shy? It wouldn’t even be the first time we showered together!”

“Locker rooms don’t count! And I never watched you while you showered.”

“Hm, speak for yourself,” Kenma smirked. Tora felt his skin light on fire at the implication and sat up so he could cover his face with his hands.

“Kenma!”

“What? I knew you were my soulmate! Why shouldn’t I look? Come on, it’s starting to get sticky.”

Tora wasn’t quite over the fact that Kenma checked him out in the shower, but his soulmate couldn’t care less as he shoved him off the bed and dragged him out the door to shower. They were already stripped, so as soon as the water was warm, Kenma grinned and pulled him inside with him.

Steam flooded the narrow space, tickling the skin not exposed to the water pouring from the shower head. Tora gaped as Kenma dipped his head back, letting the water flow through his hair and washed all evidence of their romp from his body. Kenma wiped the water from his eyes and smiled softly at Tora, reaching out his fingers to graze across Tora’s chest.

“You’ve got goosebumps. Get under here,” He cooed, his fingers reaching down to his arm and tugging him closer. Tora sighed as he stepped under the scalding water, shivering as Kenma’s arms snaked around his waist.

It was different than their fooling around in bed, that had been pure excitement and lust. The shower was still sexy but on a far more intimate level. It was quiet except for the sound of water hitting the tile and their bodies. Tora felt like speaking would disturb the perfect ambiance of the moment and he would rather kill himself than do anything that would remove Kenma’s soft smile.

He pulled Kenma’s sopping hair away from his face and edged down to kiss him. He loved the flicker of shyness on Kenma’s face before he breathed deep and lifted his lips to meet Tora’s.

 

For Kenma, the most alarming thing of all was the overwhelming affection in Tora’s eyes whenever he was quiet. He would communicate through his strong, calloused hands, running them gently across Kenma’s skin. Tora was usually brash and energetic, so to see him hushed and smiling at him with unwavering gentleness threw Kenma completely off-track.

He preferred kissing where his eyes were closed, and he knew Tora’s were too. That way he could concentrate on the soft kisses and the warmth of Tora’s body against his. He expected Tora to get more passionate with the kissing as they had in bed, but the kisses remained light and delicate as Tora’s lips traveled across Kenma’s face until they finally nestled in his hair. Kenma sighed and buried his face into Tora’s shoulder, melding their bodies together as Tora’s hands explored his body in the most innocent way possible. Biting his lip, Kenma couldn’t hold back the visions of his one and only dream of his soulmate, occurring more than a year ago after he’d turned sixteen.

 

_Kenma was miserable. His limbs ached as he dragged his feet into his house and kicked off his extremely nice shoes. He groaned as he peeled off his coat, revealing an expensive suit underneath._

_“I’m never doing that again.”_

_A chuckle rumbled behind him and an arm snaked around his waist. Despite his grumpiness, Kenma sighed and melted into his soulmate’s arms as lips pressed against his temple._

_“Sorry, Ken, but I doubt that’s the last wedding we’ll go to.”_

_“Ugh, I’m so happy ours was nothing like that.”_

_“We didn’t have a wedding! We only signed the papers.”_

_“Exactly, it was perfect.”_

_His soulmate laughed harder, his voice deep and raspy. “At least you let me take you on a honeymoon.”_

_“Hmm, that was nice.”_

_Kenma squeaked and hopped forward when his soulmate grabbed his ass._

_“Come on! I want to get out of these clothes.”_

_Kenma slumped against the wall, viewing his soulmate for the first time in the dream. It was dark in the genkan, not to mention the strange veil-like vision that kept him from seeing anything clearly. His soulmate was taller than him by just a bit, broad-shouldered in a suit that hugged his muscular frame in a way that should be illegal._

_He shut their front door and flipped on the light before sauntering toward Kenma with a devilish grin, an energetic light radiating from his eyes. Inside his head, sixteen-year-old Kenma had the strangest feeling of familiarity about him but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Before he could get a better look at his soulmate, he was being whisked off his feet and carried off toward the bedroom._

_“What are you doing, you idiot?”_

_“Let me pamper you, Baby. I know you can hardly move you’re so tired.”_

_“Then you probably know that I’m not up for doing it.”_

_“We’ll see how you feel after giving you a striptease.”_

_Sixteen-year-old Kenma recoiled from the suggestion, but his older self snickered and buried his smile into his soulmate’s shoulder._

_“You better make it good.”_

_“You know I will! All you have to do is lay back and relax and when I get you all worked up, I’ll do all the work then, too.”_

_Kenma’s smile stretched even wider and his younger self observing the entire interaction could feel the love and adoration swirling in his chest._

_His soulmate kicked their bedroom door shut behind them and set Kenma gently onto the mattress. Kenma’s fingers gripped into his jacket, keeping him close to steal a quick kiss. A hum vibrated between their lips and a mischievous tongue worked its way in between. Kenma huffed and shoved his laughing soulmate back._

_“I told you, you’re gonna have to work for it.”_

_“Oh, I will,” His soulmate said, turning on a dim light and turned on a small speaker next to it. Kenma snorted as some music pulsed through it and immediately his soulmate’s body jerked back and forth. His jacket slid back over his shoulders and pooled down at his waist and elbows before he swiveled around on his feet, earning more snickers from Kenma._

_His soulmate was obviously the biggest dork alive, but his older self seemed to adore it. The man seemed to know exactly how to pull a laugh out of him and it soothed the many worries Kenma had about his future partner. He was alarmed, however, when his soulmate dropped down to his knees and slipped his hands onto Kenma’s thighs. He gripped into them as he ran his nose along the inner seam of his pants, grazing it up Kenma’s crotch and up his torso. He was barely touching Kenma, but it was intoxicating and Kenma was already half-hard from the action. His soulmate didn’t stop nuzzling him until his lips grazed Kenma’s temple. Kenma leaned into the touch and ran his fingers down the buttons of his soulmate’s dress shirt. He peeled it off and stroked across his soulmate’s broad shoulder, lingering over a long scar._

_Older Kenma probably did it absentmindedly, but his sixteen-year-old self mentally gasped at the image. Anyone else would have missed it, but Kenma tends to see things, all the little things about a person. His mind whirled with flashes of shoulders he’s seen in his lifetime, usually from teammates changing in locker rooms. He didn’t stop until he found a match, the person belonging to that scar and the person Kenma was meant to be with, although he would have been the last person Kenma would have thought._

_The dream faded into white but Kenma had all the information he needed. When he opened his eyes, a name that he was only just getting used to teetered on his lips._

_“Tora,” He whispered, horror mixed with an insatiable curiosity how his demon of a teammate would eventually be his partner._

 

Kenma smiled as he remembered his repulsion at realizing Tora was his soulmate. It had been a long while since it disturbed him and now, he could finally enjoy the present with Tora’s fingers running through his hair as he dried it. Kenma closed his eyes, relishing in the heat from the hair dryer and the gentle graze of Tora’s fingers.

For the longest time, he couldn’t comprehend Tora ever being gentle, knowing him only from volleyball with a snarling voice and impulsive nature. Forceful as a tidal wave, Tora never gave any indication that he could be soft and patient. But over the past year, Kenma had seen little windows into that part of him, a gentle encouragement to Shibayama or scratching under the chin of a stray cat. It was fascinating to him then and he curled his fingers into his T-shirt, wishing Tora would get on with it and touch him too.

“What are you thinking about, Ken? You look happy.”

Kenma opened his eyes to see Tora behind him in the bathroom mirror reflection. His smile was serene as his fingers curled through Kenma’s hair. He was being meticulous about it when he didn’t need to be, but Kenma allowed him to be. The fact that he was finally with his soulmate was new to him as well, especially since he had no idea it was Kenma.

“I was remembering my soulmate dream, the only one I had.”

“How the hell did you know it was me? The dreams are supposed to be vague.”

“I saw the scar on your shoulder. You’re the only one who has one like that.”

He watched as Tora frowned and glanced at it.

“This thing? Huh… wait, does that mean I don’t have a mohawk in the future?”

Kenma laughed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t remember seeing your hair. There was something familiar about your eyes and your smile, but it was difficult to see. Your voice was similar yet different.”

“Different how?”

“Well, a little deeper, probably because you were older. Also, you were very gentle with me. That was surprising.”

“Why shouldn’t I be gentle with you?”

“Back then you were insane! Always talking about guts and how I shouldn’t be lazy. I couldn’t stand it and then I found out you were my soulmate. It was a big pill to swallow.”

Tora laughed and ruffled Kenma’s hair. “You know, I’m a little sad I’ll have no more dreams.”

“You idiot, why would you need dreams? I’m right here.”

Tora blinked and met his gaze in the mirror. He pursed his lips as he smiled, his cheeks flushing bright as he turned the hair dryer off and set it aside. Kenma narrowed his eyes, a warning of impending doom going off in his brain, but he had the feeling it was too late. Tora’s arms snatched him up and he buried his face into Kenma’s chest with a laugh. Kenma’s arms flailed around, trying to grab any part of him that he could. Tora laughed even harder and allowed Kenma to rest in a princess hold, still naked and a little damp from the shower.

Kenma pouted until Tora edged his face closer with an adoring smile on his lips. Instead of kissing him, Tora pressed his lips across his cheek until they hovered over his ear.

“I’m so happy, Ken. I’m so happy you’re my soulmate. Let’s get dressed and play some more games. I don’t want you catching a cold while I kick your ass.” His taunt was hardly vicious, bouncing with deep chuckles as his teeth grazed Kenma’s ear.

Kenma sighed and shivered as the hot breath ghosted over his sensitive skin. Tora was already like his future self, teasing and pampering and everything Kenma could possibly want. There was no longer a lonely ache in his chest when he saw Tora or heard him carrying on about a girl soulmate that didn’t exist. Not only was Tora exactly what he wanted, but now he knew for certain that he was everything Tora wanted.

 _And now I have the rest of my life to enjoy with this idiot_ , Kenma thought with a huffed laugh, gazing up at the goofy smile stretched across Tora’s face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I finally got to this sequel, I've been wanting to do it ever since I finished the first part. I would like to also do one for Ushijima/Suga, but we'll have to see.


End file.
